


Drip drip drip

by WhatIsAmnesia



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsAmnesia/pseuds/WhatIsAmnesia
Summary: Tommy works at a shitty grocery store. Today is pretty shit.//Vent fic. Didn't edit. Wrote in like 30 min after having a very similar situation happen to me at work. Literally just projecting onto a character.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 141





	Drip drip drip

Drip drip drip

Tommy's eyebrow twitched. It had been raining non stop for the past two days and he's sick of it. Why did it have to rain so much? Why did the shit grocery store decide to have a fucking leaky roof?

Drip drip drip

Tommy scanned the cat food and put it in a bag.

Drip drip drip

The customer in front of him was typing on her phone. Her shopping cart was still full of food that he had to scan.

Drip drip drip

Tommy not so gently slammed the cat food into a bag.

"Hey! What the hell is with your attitude young man?"

Tommy inwardly groaned. This bitch was not going to be easy to deal with right now.

"I'm sorry ma'am"

Drip drip drip

Drip drip drip

'What did my therapist say to do? Fuck. List what you can see.'

Drip. The lettuce he was holding. Drip. The baby in the customer's arm. Drip.

'Shit, this isn't working'

Drip drip drip

"That will be 104.56" Tommy said with as much enthusiasm as he could.

"Hold on, I have coupons." The lady started rummaging through her purse, juggling her baby and the phone still in her hands.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

'Wiggle your toes.' the voice of his therapist not so helpfully mentioned.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Tommy stood in silence. He hated this.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Tommy absent mindedly wondered what it would be like if he became deaf.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Tommy mechanically started scanning the coupons.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"Your new total is 89.67" He didn't even try to sound happy.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The lady started putting the bags into her shopping cart.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

It only took a couple of minutes but Tommy felt like hours have passed ready.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"Have a nice day" He muttered.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Tommy quickly closed the register.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Sitting in the bathroom, he fumbled with the lock for a bit. He finally felt like he could breathe. Tommy fished out his vape and took a long drag. He kinda wish he bought cigarettes.

'This is fine. You've done this before. God damnit why the hell is this happening today? I took my meds right???'

There was a knock on the door.

"Tommy? Are you alright in there?" Tommy sighed. Just who he wanted, Wilbur probably saw his shit show. He called out.

"Yeah, sorry. I had to shit. I'll be out in a bit." Silence filled the air.

"You're really shit at lying bro. Let me in already." Shit. Wilbur was always harder to convince than Technoblade when it came to emotional shit.

"Alright fine." Tommy opened the door. Wilbur took a seat next to him and motioned for him to pass the vape. Tommy passed it. Wilbur took a drag.

"You alright?" Tommy wished he could say yes.

"Soon."

"Alright."


End file.
